


Castigo

by karake456



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Masochism, Masochist Kylo Ren, Sadism, Sadist Armitage Hux
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karake456/pseuds/karake456
Summary: Hux Armitage no es un hombre de fácil olvido. Y es hora que Kylo Ren enfrente las consecuencias de su última humillación.Hylux. Abuso, sangre, obsesión. No apto para menores de edad.





	Castigo

—¡No sabes con quién estás tratando!

El quejido del nuevo Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden, el gran y poderoso habitante del lado oscuro, fue callado con el impacto de un puñetazo en la quijada. Sangre se deslizó por la fisura del labio superior, acompañándose de los hilillos de las heridas en brazos, nariz y frente. La piel blanca estaba plagada de nuevos moretones, nuevas marcas rojizas por las que se filtraba más líquido vital.

Sin embargo, el nuevo dolor había sido suficiente para eliminar la ceguera roja de un nuevo ataque. Verse atado entre docenas de correas no ayudaba a mantener en control los impulsos, las necesidades, de perderse en la completa destrucción. Un impacto directo era una terapia de choque más efectiva. 

Los ojos grises del agresor no perdieron de vista sus reacciones. Observó con frialdad cómo el lobo solitario relamía sus heridas. Paladeó el calor de la firme piel contra sus guantes, el rojo de los impactos goteando del puño derecho. 

Apretó la mandíbula al elevar la mano izquierda, el impulso uniéndose a su esfuerzo de tomar la barbilla del más joven. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y, por primera vez en el día, Kylo Ren prestó atención a la principal amenaza a su mando. Entre la niebla de los golpes, la visibilidad en sus ojos aún le permitió detallar las consecuencias de lo sucedido en la tarde.

El rostro del General Hux Armitage era un mapa de colores. Las tranquilas y frías orbes yacían en un mar inyectado en sangre. El rostro de palidez extrema ahora poseía tonalidades rojas, moradas y amarillentas. La nariz, barbilla y pómulos estaban inflamados, dándole la apariencia de un pez globo a medio camino de hinchazón. 

A través del cuero de los guantes negros, Kylo Ren pudo percibir ciertos detalles de dolor, ajenos por completos a sí mismo o a las marcas en su faz. El temblor venía de su espalda, del costado izquierdo y de la zona posterior de sus piernas. Los músculos chillaban en la postura erguida de Hux, su espalda sólo rogaba por liberarse del peso y la presión de mantenerse en pie. 

Debía estar tirado en cama, debía estar en la enfermería, pero allí se encontraba Armitage Hux. La ira le poseía hasta el punto de bloquear cada uno de sus sentidos, como si esos golpes fueran mera costumbre y parte del entrenamiento diario. Firme, indomable. Cruel y, sobretodo, lleno de una oscuridad tal que el joven no tardó en comprender la delicada postura en la que se encontraba. Su propia miseria era poca en comparación a la posibilidad de morir. Abrió la boca saborizada a metal, miles de ideas cruzaron su mente antes de completar la primera sílaba.

—No te mataré —dijo Hux, con la tranquilidad de un hombre discutiendo los asuntos hogareños. El moretón en su garganta agravando el tono de su voz—. Quiero resarcimiento, por el momento. 

—¿Me estás jodiendo?, ¡ah? ¡Tendrás suerte si no te echo al espacio! ¡Tú, insolente pelirrojo de...!

Un nuevo puñetazo se instaló en el rostro de Kylo Ren, junto a un grito que hizo sonreír a Hux. El quiebre de su nariz le causó un cosquilleo infernal en el vientre. 

—Me humillaste frente a toda mi flota,. me golpeaste y estrangulaste miles de veces. Afectará la cadena de mando, Kylo Ren —explicaba a medida que sus manos sujetaban el cabello negro, jalándolo para mantener el contacto visual. 

Un escupitajo rojo manchó el rostro del General. 

—Como si no te gustara ser estrangulado, Armitage. —Kylo Ren masculló, relamiéndose los labios—. Entre mi polla y mis manos, sabemos bien lo que te hace correr más duro.

El silencio entre ambos se llenó de memorias, del deseo putrefacto que sentían mutuamente y del sexo, por supuesto. Las horas de sueño llenas de delirio, de placer, de locura. Amor no era lo que definía esa relación, pero era algo más que sólo una descontrolada lujuria. Hux estiró y flexionó los dedos, mientras el frío de su mirar se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

Con la calma de un hombre acostumbrado al estrés, extrajo un pañuelo de su bolsillo. Se limpió el escupitajo, dobló la tela de patrones azulados y se inclinó frente al joven. Con extremo cuidado, acabó con la mayor parte de la sangre. Acarició el arco de sus cejas y su frente.

Sin cuidado alguno, volvió a jalar su cabello. Arrojó su cuerpo hacia adelante. Kylo Ren gritó al caer boca abajo. Su nariz se sentía como un apéndice desconocido, completamente inflamado e incapaz de cumplir su simple función: respirar.

Hux anduvo unos pasos hasta posarse justo entre sus piernas. En cuclillas, se inclinó sobre él a medida que llevaba una mano a su trasero, llegando a su entrepierna. Kylo Ren se removió en el poco espacio de las cuerdas.

Hux dejó escapar un suspiro, negando.

—Estás duro. —Con el cuidado de un científico examinando su presa, acarició la totalidad de la extensión bajo el pantalón—. Te he dado una paliza, te he humillado y denigrado... Pero haz estado gozándolo desde que te até.

—N-no... Es un error. Yo no... No por esto. —Su tono era aterrado. Hux sabía bien que seguro se había sonrojado. 

—Guardátelo. No se lo diré a nadie —prometió sin dudar en su afirmación. Kylo Ren aceptó, sabiendo bien que, en caso de admitirlo, Hux se vería en peor situación que él. 

Sin embargo, aún no podía bajar por completo la guardia. Podía sentir los dedos del mayor jugando con el cinturón, deslizando el pantalón y la ropa interior. El frío del ambiente golpeó la piel de su zona más delicada, el contacto helado del suelo lastimó su entrepierna. Se estremeció ante lo que vendría. 

—... No te voy a violar tampoco, Kylo Ren. ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy? 

—Un sádico, un manipulador y un genocida. 

Hux se detuvo un instante. Kylo Ren sintió un escalofrío. Se estaba divirtiendo, el maldito lo encontraba gracioso. 

—Lo soy, sí. Pero tú eres mi Líder Supremo. Incluso al castigarte, he de conocer los límites. —El sonido de una hebilla siendo abierta, del cinturón siendo deslizado, perturbó al más joven—. Follarte, en estos momentos, sería un beneficio. Y no te daré ninguno. 

El primer golpe en su trasero hizo gritar a Kylo Ren, una mezcla de dolor y sorpresa en el sonido. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. Elevó las caderas ante Hux, su polla demasiado dura para estar aplastada, demasiado excitado para no ofrecerse, aunque sea de forma inconsciente. 

—Cielos. —Hux prosiguió el castigo tras unos segundos de admiración. La piel algo rosada lucía suculenta, el ano ajeno tan apretado y pequeño que, cuando fuera Líder Supremo, quizás considerara conservar a Kylo Ren como un esclavo. Penetrarle debía ser un sueño, un placer demasiado fuerte para mantenerse tranquilos mientras golpeaba.

Quería follarlo. Quería usarlo de ahora en más para disipar sus dudas, su estrés, su odio hacia él. No era amor, nunca sería amor, pero sí podría desarrollarse en una obsesión mutua, destructiva, que acabaría siendo el final de los dos. 

Los quejidos de Kylo Ren aumentaban a medida que los golpes se volvían más firmes. La carne pronto demostró su ternura en el carmín de los impactos, la cintura del joven se presentaba al cuero a medida que Hux también exclamaba quejidos. El dolor hacía temblar a Kylo, el placer le llevaba a babear el suelo mientras luchaba contra un deseo nuevo, un anhelo demasiado perverso para exclamarlo en voz alta.

—Me... Me... Voy a correr —No pudo evitar decir Kylo, su cuerpo tembloroso y su mente sólo deseando la cercana liberación.

Los golpes se volvieron más duros, más insentantes, hasta que gotas carmines se deslizaron entre sus pantorrillas y un grito extasiado salió de su boca. Semen, sangre y sudor entre carnes moradas, heridas abiertas y guantes negros, cubiertos de la mezcla, que acariciaron la espalda de Kylo con una suavidad impropia. 

—¿Es suficiente... Resarcimiento? —preguntó Kylo con una sonrisa adivinándose en sus palabras. Se relamió al sentir la húmeda textura del pantalón ajeno contra su muslo derecho.

—No. Pero, por hoy, lo dejaré pasar. —Hux susurró, apoyándose del cuerpo herido sin mostrarse preocupado por el sufrimiento—. Me siento bien de nuevo, Supremo Líder. Y esta noche, quizás nos sintamos mejor. 

Besó su hombro. Sí, quizás no era amor lo que los monstruos necesitaban. Sexo, golpes, desorden. No era cariño, no era tampoco mera atracción, pero, en esos instantes de agonía, ambos encontraron otro ser humano perdido en la oscuridad. 

Y el calor del otro, por el momento, era lo único que necesitaban.

 

 

 


End file.
